Shani Tregua
}} Tregua is a sleek looking Character; Hair slicked back most of the time. Large hollow eye sockets, tightly pursed lips and a very defined bone structure are just a few of his hansom qualities. He wears a ring on his left ring finger, though no record of a wife exists. He has a high craftsmanship time piece on his wrist, and is most commonly seen wearing custom tailored expensive three piece suits. All these qualities match and yet object to his demeanor. Shani can strike up a conversation with just about any being and have their full attention, or he can focus a thousand yard stare that would drive a wookies' mother to tears. History Not much has unfolded to the history of Shani Tregua, aside from a few details of his youth. He was raised on the streets of Coruscant by a rich, corrupt bureaucrat who had little time for a relationship with his son, except to have him run numbers with the local bookies, and deliver pay offs to the different organizations. Shanis mother was a two bit hooker who died from a fatal disease when Shani was 9. Shani spent the remainder of his youth living in the home of a notorious mob boss who saw to it that he was well educated in matters of crime. Having been taught by his father how to handle a fire arm, Shani quickly earned the respect of the mob boss, and became known to the criminal world as "shooter Shane, trigger Tregua," and more recently, "Shane Trigger". Then, one fateful day, at the age of 24, Trigger would commit to a crime that would change his life as he knew it. Walking into the pool hall of his Mob bosses home that day, he saw his father standing over the mob bosses dead body, smoking gun in hand. Shane had really only been close to one person his whole life, and now that person was laying lifeless on the floor in a pool of his own blood, a look of shock and horror on his face, eyes rolled back in his head, stone cold dead. His father turned slightly, glancing over his shoulder. "What yah gonna do boy?" the dad taunted, "There's two types of people in this world scrub," glanced at his gun hand, "The quick-", gestured with the barrel to the corpse, "-and the dead." Shane had heard that phrase a million times and believed it. There was no hesitation; no surprise, shock, horror; not even anger. in a single brilliant move he gripped the pistol at his side- smoke, as the other mob kids had labeled it- thumb unclipped the holster buckle, middle finger released the safety, thumb cocked the hammer, pistol already pulled sitting gently in his hands just beneath a slightly bent hip, the trigger finger feathered back, and hot blood spewed forth from his fathers neck as he grasped desperately at it, coughing out the word "W- ...why?" He dropped to his knees and then to his side, all the while staring at Shani in shock and bewilderment, but Shani offered no solution, no closure; just his cold, dark resolve. His father reached for his boot, Shani kicked his hand away. He stood, watching with no expression of any emotion on his face, until the last breath was expunged and the last flicker of life was gone from his eyes, then walked out of the home, grabbed a quick breakfast of steak and eggs at the local diner, and caught a ride at a local harbor with an off-worlder who offered safe passage in trade for labor. Shane spent the next six years making his way around the galaxy, working for traders, transporters, salvagers, and other small time business men. He sold smoke to a trader for a pouch of tobacco and a jacket, and never again touched a fire arm. At the age of thirty he returned to Coruscant to take care of some unfinished business. He then joined Silverhelm Entertainment Media, caught a ride with Bill Wildstar to the Corporate sector, and began a new life. Category: Individuals